Chapter 1
'Thorn Hunter '''is the first chapter of March Story. Synopsis It begins with a woman in a room filled with dead bodies and another attacking her with thorns. The figure describes her as an Ill who took the lives of that poor girl's family and while pleading for it's life is killed. The figure notices only one earring is present and that they must find it before it does anything bad to anyone. In another town the Demello Circus is parading through the streets and a girl clown messes up her juggling and trips. While the crowd is laughing and enoying the show the other c=erpformers are criticizing Pircollet for being an embarrasment to her father, Demello. Later she is lamenting about how she wants to do the trapeze but she hates her father for not letting her for being too clumsy. She then spots a muffin and realizing how hungry she is she goes for it but is met by the hand of the stranger from the mansion. The figure gets angry and tells her to, "Never ever touch anything foreign to you!" However the stranger still eats the muffin. She tells him that she is a clown in the circus but she trips again and the stranger laughs at her, saying some motivational words and removing his hood. Pircollet is flustered by the handsome stranger and she offers a free show but he states he is a antique hunter searching for a dangerous earring. She wonders how it can be dangerous and explains the creatures known as Ill, who live in alluring objects and possess humans who touch them. She notices how sad he is and is interupted when she is called back to the tent for the show. She tells the boy to cheer up and not look so gloomy. He thanks her and she introduces herself as Pircollet and he introduces himself as March. Pircollet is in a better mood and getitng ready for the show when she spots the earring on the floor. At first ignoring it she is taken over by her curiosity to try it on. As soon as she puts it on a voice whispers, "Hello Miss Clown! From now on we're friends!!" As the crew is getting read y they notice Pircollet on the platform of the trapeze and while they tell her to come down, the Ill tells her he despises her and to jump. She intends to prove her father wrong and leaps from the platform. The Ill tells her to release the bar and she flies through the air. At first she is happy but she begins to fall and her father catches her. Thinking she killed him she weaps in sorrow and the Ill happily takes over her body, growing horns and threatening the other humans with death. March intervenes and claims he'll bring the real Pircollet back. She laughs and summons a crescent blade from the earring, but March isn't afraid. He then tells the newborn Ill of people who hunt their kind, the Ciste Vihads, and removes his hod revealing blood red Ill horns. The Ill is shocked that March is in control of his Ill and attacks him but March shatters the blade easily and summons his bloodsucker thorns, restaining the Ill. March is relieved to see her horns are white, not yet tainted by blood, and performs the Ill Olbiteration Thorns, through her chest, destroying the Ill in Pircolett. Pircolett wakes up and is surrounded by the other performers. She cries realizing that she killed her father but one of the clowns tells her he was going to be alright and had already woken up in the hospital. She rushes to go and see him but realizes her father would want her performing on stage instead. It ends with March, earring in hand, leaving the outskirts of town. Character Debut *March *Pircolett *Ringmaster Demello Quotes *"Making someone laugh merrily is more worthwhile than forging a thousand swords."'' -March to Pircollet *''"The Show is missing its star!"'' -Demello to Pircolett Trivia Category:Chapters